Green's secret
by Justsomeregularpokemonguy
Summary: After telling red he likes yellow. Green must now deal with the pokedex holders laughing at him. Having enough of it he decides to tell yellow how he feels.Well green end up with the healer or end up heart broken. Three shot.(Features Feelingshipping,Hints of lucky,mangaquest,Soulsilver, and frantic.)
1. Chapter 1

**_Me:Here's something i bet you guys didn't know about a feelingshipping and a big one.I say it's my favorite crack pairing besides wildside._**

**_Yellow:What's feelingshipping_**

**_Blue:Yeah even i never heard of that one_**

**_Green:Whatever it is i apparently play a part_**

**_Red:Then why im i here_**

**_Me:You well all find out soon enough. Anyway i don't own pokemon or pokemon special if i did the manga verse would have there own games to coincide with the main rpgs_**

* * *

Green POV

"Come on green tell me."Red pleads pulling my arm

"For the last time no!"I shout making him step back a bit but still asks

"Green i know you like someone and i won't rest till i find out who."

"Would you just leave me alone. I'm not telling and that's final"I say walking faster ahead through the park but he runs to catch up.

"Is it misty?"

"No!"

"Erika"

"No"

"Sabrina"

"What! NO she tried to kill us."

"People change."He says chuckling but i just smack his head

"Then it must be blue."Glaring at me

"Now why would i like that pesky girl. Besides she's your girlfriend smart ass."I say and he blushes

"It just makes sense the way you call her names and the way you blush when she touches you.I just thought you had the hots for my girlfriend."Red says a bit of jealously in his voice but i ignore it.

"One i call pesky girl because she's a pesky girl. Two it's not blushing i just get hot when she does stuff like that. Third Ewww ."I say shaking a bit

"Hey!"He shouts gaining a lot of stares from strangers.

"Calm down red it's not like you care for my opinion."

"True...So is it crystal"He say with a eye wiggle

"For arecus sake red why do you care."I say stopping in my track

"I care because your the only male pokedex holder who doesn't have a i imagine that you like a girl and is to much of a pussy to tell her or she's taking by someone else."

Well he's not lying there every male pokedex holder has a girlfriend. Even that pervert Gold has one. How he got crystal i well never know but i digress.I just been to busy with the gym or training my pokemon to worry about things like that. However it is a tad bit annoying realizing that your the only single guy in your group of friends.

"That's sweet and all red but i don't care about having a girlfriend at the moment."

"You see any other time i would believe but now i know your lying.I saw your face when we were out for dinner a couple nights Me,Blue,Gold,Crystal,Silver,Lyra,Ruby,Sapphire we being all lovey dovey."He says making kissy faces

"How could i forget."

"Well i was watching you the whole time. You were hitting on girls and failing at it hard."He says adding a small laugh

"I wasn't hitting on them."I saw blushing a light red

"O Really? im a gym ladder so can i get your number?That doesn't sound like a pick up line."he says and my light blush turn more visible

"Whatever i don't need this"

"Yes you do green it's obiovus that you can't get girl to talk to you with freaking them out."

"That's not true."

"Name one girl you can talk to with out freaking them out."He says tapping his feet impatiently

"Yellow."

"Yellow?"

"Yeah yellow remember the girl you forget was at the dinner because you were to busy sucking face with blue."I say with a bit of a tone in my voice.

"Man! i could i forget about yellow."He says face palming

"Yeah how could is literally one of the nicest people you can ever meet."

"O really green tell me why."He says with a small grin.

"Well for one she always listens to your problems even if she has no idea on how to handle them. She heals you if you've been hurt. She makes you smile when you had a bad day. Or when your sick she comes over and makes you soup." I say remember all the things yellow has done for me

"Really she did all that for you."He says now with a huge grin and an eye wiggle

"Yeah, yellow nice that."I say with my own grin

'Anything else you have to say about yellow green."

"Well i like how soft her blonde hair is. Or how her she has a smile that can light up a room.I also like her cute little sneezes and adorable laugh. However i love her childlike personality and how she believes there no such thing as evil."I say just imaging was yellow right here

"You know what i think green"Red says with a smile that could pop off his face

"What?"

'You like yellow."He says dropping to the floor in laughter

"W-what no i don't"I say and my i feel my face flush

"Really because your face looks like a tomatoe"He says whipping some tears from his face which is now red from laughter

"S-shut up"I saw turning around to hide my blush

"Ok i'll stop...Once you admit you like yellow"He says with a grin that sorta reminds me of Blue's

"I don't like Yellow!"I shout

"I thought you say that. HEY EVERYONE GREEN OAK LIKES YE-"I put my hand over his mouth before he finishes in which people just looks at us like were crazy

"Fine,fine.I'll admit it might have a tiny,tiny crush on yellow .There happy"

" Very. HEY BLUE,I GOT IT."Red screams running towards a bush in the park

"Good job honey."Suddenly blue pops form the bush and takes something out of red's pocket

"B-blue what are you doing here."

"Watching you confess your love for yellow greenie."She says with a tiny giggle

"Wait you mean that things a."

"Tape recorder and im going to send to all the pokedex holders well minus yellow of course."She says holding up her pokegear

"Blue if you valve your life you will give me that recorder."

"I would love to but you have to catch me first."She grabs red hand and dashes from the park.

"BLUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

_**Short chapter i know but don't worry the next 2 chapters well be longer**_

_**Yellow:*blushing*Do you really like all those things about me green**_

_**Green:*Blushing*Y-Yeah your nice and sweet**_

_**Red and Blue:I already hate this story**_

_**Me:Calm you too. Gessh you gusy get jealous why to easily**_

_**Yellow:*Blushing*Y-You wanna do something later green**_

_**Blue:Sorry yellow he would love to but be has to help me...uhhh...Move**_

_**Yellow:Move?**_

_**Blue:Yeah you know those pesky movers*grabs green and ran out the door***_

_**Red:*Slides in* im **_**_available_**

_**Me:What im i going to do with you Guys. Anyway see you next time.**_

_**Ps:Please review criticism never killed anybody**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Yellow:Hey everyone and welcome back to green's secret*giggles*_**

**_Green:What's so funny_**

**_Yellow:The fact that you think I'm cute._**

**_Green:*Blushes* I don't think that it's just in terms of this story_**

**_Yellow:Whatever you say green_**

**_Me:disclaimer_**

**_Green:Justsomeregularpokemonguy does not own Pokémon or Pokemon special_**

* * *

Green POV

"Today is going to be a horrible day" I say to myself getting out my bed.

I do my usually things. I eat some fruit loops while trying to ignore the make-out fest that is Daisy and Bill.I brush my teeth and wash my face you know the regular. However the whole time i just couldn't shake something was going to happen today.I walk out the door and head towards blue's knowing her she's going to cuss me out for being late. It is 2:00 don't you judge me I didn't get much sleep with that pesky girl sending me pictures of yellow all night.

"Green How lovely of you to drop by."Blue says opening the door the minute I hit the steps

"You told me to come."I say nonchalantly walking pass her.

"Well it toke you long enough mister straw hat."I hear a particular annoying voice say

I walk in and see gold with a huge grin on his face with his arm around crystal.I don't believe it all the pokedex holders are all the way up to hoenn i guess the sihhon and unova people couldn't make it.

"Blue why are they here."I say staring at her

"Well somebody might of let it slip that you have a crush on yellow."She says with a giggle

"Y-you actually did it."I say with my voice shaking a bit

"Yep and i told everyone minus yellow. Don't wanna ruin the fun of watching the unbreakable green stumble."She says skipping and taking a sit between red and silver

"Do you get some sick joy out of putting people on the spot"

"O you know i love it."SHe says with a small smile

"So green and straw hat girl who would have thought."Gold says with a snicker

"Yeah i would have thought sabrina."Lyra says and which everyone nods

"Really! Did you guys forget that SHE TRIED TO KILL US!"I shout and lyra just shrugs

"People change."She says kissing silver's cheek

"I hate you all."I say leaning against the wall.

"Sooooo, señor green are you ever going to tell señor yellow how you feel."Ruby says with a smile

"Never"I say with a bit of hurt and a tone.

"Why?"

"What is this a fucking interview. NO and that's final.!"I shout at ruby which makes him shut up

"I just think you're a chicken green."Sapphire says defending her boyfriend.I however not giving two shits give her a death glare

"I'm a chicken. Please tell me why."I say moving my hand in a 'i don't care' manner

"Because you won't tell the yellow the way you feel because your to scared of being rejeacted"She says making me think for a minute

Is that why i keep all my feelings to that's crazy.I'm never been afraid of anything especially of being rejected.I'm green why do i care about some girl thinks about me.I mean yellow is just some girl right?Who cares if she got the prettiest yellow eyes I ever seen or that she always makes laugh. Which is rare for me if you didn't Know. That doesn't mean anything. Right?

"S-shut up."I say strutting

"the fact you had to think about it proves im right"Sapphire says laughing

"Well i never thought i see the day were green is outsmart by Sapphire of all people ."Red says scratching his head

"Yeah...HEY! WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN."She shouts at red.

"NOTHING!."He shouts jumping into blue's lap

"Wow red you're so mainly"Blue says sarcastically

"I try."He says moving off of blue.

"Alright you all had your fun now can i go home."I say staring at blue.

"Nope sorry greenie but I'm not done watching you suffer."She says and which i hear a chuckle from a small red-haired boy next to her

"What's so funny twerp."I shout to silver my 'rival' besides red

"You."He says with a tiny grin

"I can easily take that smile of your face."I say cracking my knuckles

"Just like you green take your short comings and put it on someone else."He says with a small laugh which really reminds me of blue's

"When did you become such a poetic."

"Since when did you fall for your girls whose out your league."HE says which my everyone shout 'oooooooooooo'

"She's not out of my league."I protest

"Then tell her."

"If it'll shut you up and everyone !"

"Tell who what green."A hear a familiar female say

"YELLOW!"Everyone especially me say shocked.

"Hey everyone."She says with her cute smile

"Yellow,what did you hear".I say staring at her

"Nothing besides you and silver having a screaming match anyway."She says giggling a bit

"That's good."I say sighing

"Why?Are you guys hiding something from me."She says pointing at everyone

"NO."I shout

"Green I can tell when you're lying to me."She says which makes everyone laugh a bit

"I'm not lying we were just planning a party to...um..."

"Kalos."Red says with a thumbs up and i mouth a thank you

"Kalos?"Yellow says confused

"Yeah, Kalos were going to meet the new pokedex we didn't invite you because we thought you be busy."I say where everyone minus silver says nodding

"Really green."She says with pleading eyes

"Yep."I say looking away

"Exactly yellow good thing you showed up. Green here wanted to tell you something important"Silver says with a tiny evil grin

"O what is it green."She says with a moving hair out of her eye

"I have no idea."

"Really green because i remember you saying that you lik-"

"Sabrina!"I shout cutting off before he finishes his sentence

"Sabrina?"SHe says with a bit of hurt in her eyes

"Y-yeah.I have a crush on Sabrina."I say clutching my eyes close

"O"

"Now if you excuse me i have to go now.I...Um...Have to help Daisy file taxes. Yeah file taxes." I say rushing out the house.

That was real smooth the girl you like that you like someone else. She probably wouldn't even like me back. Just give it up green.

_**Yellow POV**_

"Well that was weird."Blue says pointing me to a nearby chair

"Tell me about it." I say walking to the chair slowly

"You alright yellow you seem off."Crystal says

"O me.I'm alright just taking my time."I say with a low giggle

"Alright."

"So yellow what brings you this way."Red says and which blue slaps his head.

"Red, that's so rude yellow can visit anytime she wants."She says with a smile

"I know just asking."He says with his iconic grin

"Don't worry about blue.I was dropping by i heard the girls were in town so i wanted to see them."I say looking around

"You sure that's the reason yellow."She says with those suspicious 's always been able to see through my lies

"Actually, since you guys are here can you help me with something."

"Sure what is yellow."Lyea says eager to help

"I was wondering if you all would be happy in helping me find some new clothes."I say blushing out of embarrassment.

"New clothes?Why?"Blue says now obviously telling i'm lying

"No reason in particalar.I was just think I could use a new we can all be together."

"Ummm sure yellow."Crystal says and the rest of them just nod

"Thanks you think we could go now."I say looking everywhere

"Right now."

"Please?"I say giving them my puppy dog eyes

"How can i say no to that face. let's go girls."Blue says getting up and the rest follows

"Now do you guys think you can last a couple hours without us."Crystal says eyeing gold

"O calm down SSG i think we can handle ourselves now go have fun."He says pushing us out the door.

"Did he just kick me out my house."Blue says ready to cuss but gold out but notices me walking away

"Let's go girls i want to hurry before it closes."I shout

"Since when did she care about malls."Sapphire says and we all just shrug.

_***Time skip***_

"Come on yellow you've been in there for 25 mintues."Blue shouts knocking on the door.

"One mintue."

"You said that 25 minutes ago."Sapphire says ignored at all the pink clothes surrounding her

"Alright,you guys promise not to judge me."I say a bit nervous

"We come out."Lyra says and i slowly open up the door.

i come wearing a pink tank top that's a little to short as it shows my bully well as some white cargo pants. My hair is down from its regular ponytail.I could tell by their reactions they were shock.

"So...What do you think."I say spinning

"Y-yellow,honey did someone smack inside your head."Crystal says putting a hand on my shoulder

" ?"

"Well because you look a bit slutty."Blue says rubbing her neck

"Really?I didn't try to."I say looking down

"Now that i really look at look like someone familar."Lyra says eyeing me up and down and i feel some heat rush up to my face.

"I-i think your just imagining things."I say stuttering

"No she's not and now that i look at you sorta look like a blonde sabrina."Blue says and all there eyes open

"So,yellow is there something you're not telling us."Crystal says

"What do you mean" I say not looking at her

"No offense señor but this highly unlike you."Lyra says

"Yeah you're the only girl who hates shopping as much as me."Sapphire says which receives a glare from blue

"What i just can't want a change of appearance."I say with a bit of a tone

"Yellow were sorry it's just you don't act like just started acting this way after green told you he likes y-i mean sabrina."Crystal says apparently correcting herself

"OOOOO i think i understand."Blue says with one of her eye wiggles

"Y-You do."

"Of course I do. Yellow has a date and she wants to look good for she thought of the prettiest girl that she know.I must say i'm hurt you didn't choose me but what are you going to do."Blue says shrugging with a smile

"W-what."i say as i think my blush moves to neck and ears

"It makes perfect else would you want to do im right"She says looking into my eyes hoping to make me stumble

"I-i just w-wanted to see everyone again."

"Than we could have want out for lunch not go shopping something i know you hate to do."She says and the girls nod

"Yellow tell us the truth we won't think different of you."Lyra says and crystal just nods

"I might."Sapphire says

"SAPPHIRE!"

"It was just a joke."She says laughing nervously

"M-maybe I'm doing this to impress someone."I say looking at the ground

"I know it."Blue shouts

"See señor yellow was that so hard"Crsytal says

"I guess not."

"Now who's the lucky follow who's stolen your heart."Blue says with a notepad and pen

"Promise not to laugh."

"Of course we promise."Crystal says glaring at everyone who just nods

"Green."I say playing with the floor awkwardly

"G-Green ."They all say

"Yeah wrong with him."i say with a bit on tone again

"Nothing yellow it's just that-."

"AHAHAHAHA This IS THE MOST HAPPINESS MOMENT OF MY LIFE."Blue says rolling on the floor in laughter and cutting crystal off

"Blue we promised not to laugh."Crystal says talking down to blue

"Sorry crystal but it's just to funny."She says in between breathes

"What's so funny."I say confused

"Well yellow there something you should know."Lyra says biting her lip

"Your crush likes you back."Sapphire says nonchalantly

"REALLY!"I say almost tackling her

"Awwww i never seen you so happy."Blue says rubbing my hair

"Wait,are you lying. Green told me that he liked Sabrina that's why i went to try this on."I say pointing to my clothes

"He was lying yellow."Crystal says shaking her head

"No way!Green would never lie to me. It did sound to good to be true. There's nothing special about me why would he or anybody want me."I say holding back tears

"Yellow you can't put yourself down like that.I know how it feels to like someone you emotionless 99% of the you have to take a change"Lyra says putting a hand on my shoulder supporting

"I know lyra but green and silver are to different people."

"Wait i have proof."Blue shouts going through her purse.

"Proof?"

"Yesterday,I had red wear a tape recorder and make him confess his love for you ."

_'**Anything else you have to say about yellow green."**_

**_"Well i like how soft her blonde hair is. Or how her she has a smile that can light up a room.I also like her cute little sneezes and adorable laugh. However i love her childlike personality and how she believes there no such thing as evil."I say just imaging was yellow right here_**

**_"You know what i think green"_**

**_"What?"_**

**_'You like yellow."_**

**_"W-what no i don't"_**

**_"Really because your face looks like a tomatoe"_**

**_"S-shut up"_**

**_"Ok i'll stop...Once you admit you like yellow"_**

**_"I don't like Yellow!"_**

**_"I thought you say that. HEY EVERYONE GREEN OAK LIKES YE-"_**

**_"Fine,fine.I'll admit it might have a tiny,tiny crush on yellow .There happy"_**

"Now do you believe me."Blue says with a smirk

"He said all those things about me."I say with a huge brin and blush

"Of course he likes you and all you have to do is tell him you like him back."Blue says courageously

'I don't know if i can."

"Don't worry about yellow we'll help you."Sapphire says with a thumbs up

"I'll make sure the boys help to."Lyra adds

"You guys would do that for me."I say with a little smile

"Of course we would we all love let's find you a new outfit."Blue says hugging me

"Why?"

"You gotta look beautiful for your let's go."Blue says dragging me and the girls out the store

"Bluuue slow down.I still have to return this. BLUUUUUE "

* * *

**Green:Look like someone hiding something**

**Yellow:*blushing*S-shut up green.**

**Blue:Why im i helping her get with green.**

**Red:Yeah why are you.**

**Green:O would the both of you shut know in every other story yellow ends up with red and i end up with blue it's just one story get over it.**

**Red and blue:Whatever**

**Me:Please leave a review or fav it's highly if you excuse i have to get ready to end this story**


End file.
